


Date Night (Hollstein Edition)

by fenHarel



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, carmilla secret santa exchange...thing okay I don't know if there was a unified tag for that, it's actually really sweet and precious and fucking adorable but also kind of hot, it's not bloodplay but Carmilla feeds on Laura, there is biting going on in here that is a thing that happens okay, this is largely pain free but like I might have referenced that 'how's Laura' comic in a vague way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenHarel/pseuds/fenHarel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they hadn't been run off campus immediately after Carmilla came back, I'd like to think Carmilla would see about taking Laura on a date. Laura probably should avoid her "18 hour work days" when she has a date that night, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night (Hollstein Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> For CC, who had asked for something that involved Hollstein fluff and smut. I wasn't super comfortable with the idea of writing actual smut, so I'm hoping that this will be good enough!

The night sky was clear, allowing the light of the moon and the stars to bathe the near empty field with their gentle light. In the middle of the field, a young couple were curled up together, a computer resting on their laps. There was a few containers strewn haphazardly around them and a backpack resting off to the side from their earlier dessert. 

Under the moonlight, they looked angelic. The darker-haired one was watching _The Breakfast Club_ attentively, using her arm to support the smaller one who was dozing on her shoulder. As the credits started to roll, she turned her attention to her napping girlfriend.

"Laura. Hey, Laura." She gently nudged the sleeping girl awake, her voice as soft as her hands were gentle. "Cupcake, it's time to get up now." It took a few moments, but Laura eventually woke up enough to pull herself into an upright position without having to lean on her girlfriend. 

"Carm?" She rubbed her eyes and looked around. "Oh, Carm, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep during the movie...Maybe we could try watching it again sometime soon?" The end of her sentence was muffled by a yawn, and Carmilla's laugh flowed freely.

"Aww, cutie. If you had told me that you were this tired, we could have just gone back to the room after dinner. Just sit tight a moment, okay?" Laura nodded, and Carmilla quickly packed the containers and laptop away into the bag, before she shuffled a very tired Laura slightly off the blanket and packed that away as well.

"Alright cupcake, put your arms up, okay? I'm going to carry you back to the room, but if you hold onto me, that'll make it go a lot smoother." She smiled adoringly, pulling the bag onto her shoulder as she crouched in front of Laura.

Laura blinked slowly, taking an extra moment to process what she had been told through her sleepy haze, before holding her arms up towards Carmilla. Carmilla lifted her up, and Laura’s arms wrapped around Carmilla's neck as her legs tightened around her girlfriend's hips. 

When Carmilla was sure that Laura was comfortable and that she was supporting her the right way, she started walking towards the dorm, smiling at the sensation of Laura's chin bouncing on her shoulder. She knew that there was an easier, faster way to get them there, but she took comfort and joy in the closeness that she got to share with Laura.

"You smell nice, Carm," Laura mumbled as they drew closer to the dorm, nuzzling her face into the crook of Carmilla's neck. Her breathing was leveling out, and Carmilla couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks, you little monkey." She grinned and held Laura a little closer to her, stroking her hair as she walked. As she approached their dorm’s door, she shifted Laura a little so she could get it open and continued stroking her hair again once they had made it past that annoying wooden obstacle. The rest of the way to their room was smooth sailing; the hallways were empty for the first time that Carmilla could remember in a while.

When Carmilla got to the room she shared with Laura, she looked around briefly to make sure no one else was coming before she let them in and locked the door. Dropping the backpack by the fridge and making her way to a bed, she gently lowered Laura onto her bed and slipped her out of her outer wear. Laura began to stir when Carmilla had her down to her tank top and skirt and was trying to tuck her in. 

"Carmilla?" Laura reached for Carmilla's arm, sleepily tugging on her wrist to try and bring her closer. "Stay? Please?" She blinked slowly, her expression clearing slightly as she woke up. "I don't want to wake up thinking that you coming back was a dream...again..." Her voice broke, and her eyes took on a glassy look.

“Laura. Laura, don't cry." Carmilla hastily pulled off her shoes and shrugged her jacket off her shoulders as she slipped under the covers and laid as close to the edge of the bed as she could. Laura tried tugging her closer so she allowed herself to be moved, and used as a pillow. Moments passed, as Laura crept to the edge of sleep and Carmilla became more tense and hyper-aware of what felt like everything in existence. That bone deep burning need was making itself impossible to ignore again.

"Cupcake?" Carmilla worried at her bottom lip, trying to keep herself in check.

"Yeah, Carm?" Laura asked sleepily, picking her head up from it's position on Carmilla's neck as she struggled to keep herself awake.

"I'm still hungry, Laura. I should probably go...I should be able to find something around and come back before you wake up. I just..." She drifted off, staring at the ceiling instead of looking at her girlfriend.

Laura reached out and cupped Carmilla's jaw, making sure that they were looking at each other before she took a deep breath and said, "Feed on me, then." 

Carmilla took in a sharp breath, and the look she gave Laura was deep and searching. Laura matched her gaze, refusing to back down from the offer. Carmilla nodded once, rolling them so that her hair created a brief curtain around Laura as she held herself above Laura.

She stayed there, waiting and watching. Laura reached up and pulled lightly on her hair to try and bring her closer. Carmilla hesitated slightly as she lowered herself to close the space between her and Laura, being careful to keep most of her weight on her knees. Her right hand moved to cradle Laura's head as she left light kisses on Laura's neck. Her left hand slid under Laura's shoulder, running down her tank top until she brushed against a patch of bare skin on her lower back.

"Please, Carm, _please_ -" Laura laced her fingers through Carmilla's hair and pulled as close as she could. Her voice was breathy, breaking as Carmilla punctured the skin of her neck. It was pain; it was fire coursing through her veins after the initial bite, but only for a moment. As Carmilla began to drink, the fire became pleasurable pain and a mangled moan ground itself out of Laura. Her hips canted forward to try and find relief; something to answer the call singing through her being, and Carmilla moved her thigh to accommodate her.

Her back arched as she tried to bring herself closer to Carmilla, and Carm's left hand slid lower until she was under Laura's skirt and kept Laura pressed to her thigh. As Carmilla sucked and lapped at the bites, one of Laura's hands fell to the sheet and started twisting in it while the other started scratching its way down Carmilla’s back. 

Laura could feel pleasure building in waves and she began grinding her hips in desperation, harsh gasps filling the room as she lost herself in the sensations. Her head started to feel light as Carmilla drank; it was all too much and not nearly enough and she was so close but something was keeping her from getting what she wanted. When Carmilla growled into her neck and flexed her hands, her breath hitched and her body surged into Carmilla’s as much as she could with a broken litany of “oh god, oh god, yes” as time froze in that glorious moment before it passed and she slumped back on to the bed.

With a few last licks, Carmilla pulled away from Laura's neck and looked searchingly at her. "Are you okay? Was _that_ okay? For those who ask, it's an...intense experience."

A dopey grin spread across Laura's face, and she couldn't help but giggle. "Wow. That was...wow. Definitely more than okay, Carm. _Wow_." 

Carmilla laughed in return, sheer relief flooding through her system, leaving her feeling lighter than she'd felt in a while. She carefully rolled the two of them back over, settling down in the middle of the bed with Laura resting on her while she lightly stroked her hair. 

"It's not every day that you run out of words, so maybe this is something we should consider doing more often," Carmilla said. Her voice was heavy with a muted hopefulness, and Laura nodded before kissing her chastely and nuzzling her face back into Carmilla's neck. 

They stayed that way, Laura drifting off first and Carmilla following not long after, through the rest of the night and into the early afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing the actual date probably would have been too much work, w h o o p s.


End file.
